Candidatos
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Era una típica conferencia, hasta que dos sujetos aterradores entran a la junta asegurando que serían Estados Unidos, Inglaterra no se lo toma con gracia. USxUK, Devil!USxUK, 2p!USxUK y King!USxUK.
1. Los tres candidatos

Me dio sueño, quizás no siga subiendo por hoy día, aquí salen varios Alfred, espero los conozcan a todos :3

**Pareja:** Devil-2p-Normal!Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Mucho Alfred.

Estados Unidos había terminado al fin su discurso, no es que esta vez fuera algo salido de la realidad o que implicara ovnis ninjas por allí pero últimamente la semana había sido agotadora y la mayoría de las naciones babeaban arriba del gran mesón, envidiaban de cierta manera la juventud y vigorosidad de esa nación americana.

Faltaba que dijera las idílicas palabras de "aquí concluye nuestra reunión caballeros" y a todas las naciones les saldrían alas para largarse a sus respectivos países.

Pero algo pasa, alguien golpea la puerta con brutalidad, toda la conferencia tiembla, hasta Jones voltea a ver quien era. Un chico de cabello entre rojizo y castaño de piel morena entraba a pasos bestiales dentro de la sala, los ojos rojos miraban a todos los desconcertados con cierto odio.

–¡Maldita sea, no le avisaste a nadie maldito cabrón, tuve que matar al puto guardia para que me dejara pasar!–

Estados Unidos retrocedió un poco, ese tipo maniaco con el bate le ponía de nervios... pero el otro... ¿el otro no vino? ¿ese demente sádico en silencio se había quedado haciendo sus cosas góticas en otra parte no?

Y siente esa fría voz. –Buenas tardes, caballeros...–una sonrisa deliciosa escapó del segundo sujeto al entrar a la sala. Era pálido y de traje negro formal de arriba hasta abajo con una camisa de color plomo. La sonrisa que dedicaba era incluso más aterradora que la de Rusia.

Nadie sabía si preguntar o no, Inglaterra fue el primero en notarlo, todos se parecían a Alfred, sólo que el tono de piel, color de pelo entre otros variaba, y claro, la personalidad. Había algo raro en todo ello.

–¿Quien mierda son ellos, Estados Unidos?–

Alfred miró al inglés apretando la quijada mientras las demás naciones hacían lo mismo. Dirigió la mirada a los dos seres que se presentaban allí.

–Soy Estados Unidos... o bueno, lo seré cuando patee el culo de este santito...–habló el castaño dirigiéndose a los demás.

Estados Unidos miró impactado a los sujetos extraños, sabía que iban a llegar, pero nunca tan pronto.

–¡El héroe no les cederá el puesto!–refunfuñó con ira.

–Sólo está el original y el chico del bate ¿no? si los mato... podré tomar su lugar...–allí estaba el sensual chico de negro hablando entre murmullos.

–¡Oh por favor, no sé ni porque lo intentan, vuelvan a sus mundos, este universo ya tiene a su héroe!–

El inglés y todos los demás veían una discusión de lo más rara, el Alfred que todo el mundo conoce decía cosas como que seguiría teniendo el puesto que ya tiene como superhéroe, el chico de los ojos azules brillantes y la tétrica sonrisa decía que si obtenía el poder de alguna manera, convertiría todo en una demente tiranía, mientras que el chico castaño sólo gritaba exclamaciones groseras

Arthur insistió. –Repito... ¿qué mierda pasa aquí?–

–Bueno, verás...– habló el más normal de los Alfred's allí, fue en ese instante cuando todo cobró sentido.

Eran candidatos, cada uno de ellos lo eran, eran parte de Estados Unidos y cada cierto tiempo se escoge que representación gobernará a las otras, reapareciendo con forma humana durante esa estancia.

–¿O sea, todos ustedes son Alfred?–

–Sí, Arthur...–susurró con una deliciosa sonrisa el que poseía un cabello negro como la noche.

–¡Pero yo soy el mejor Artie!–

–Es tal como tú lo dices...cosa...–susurró el de cabellos esta vez rojizos desviando la mirada, con un suave tono sonrojado en sus mejillas casi imperceptible en su piel morena.

Y fue cuando ese trío de americanos notaron la actitud de sus otras contrapartes cuando ese chico de gruesas cejas hizo aparición, se miraron mutuamente con odio, este año la candidatura estaría reñida, tenían algo por lo cual pelear.

–Inglaterra...–susurró el joven demoniaco.

–Es...–esta vez era el loco del bate.

–¡MÍO!–finalizó el héroe.

Quizás los diferentes Estados Unidos eran completamente opuestos, no tanto físicamente, sino que mental, pero algo existía en lo que estaban de acuerdo, deseaban a Inglaterra, y lo conseguirán de una un otra forma. Había iniciado una guerra a la americana.

**N.A:** Basado en una imagen, que Arthur entra a la sala de conferencia y están las diferentes versiones de Alfred peleando hasta que miran a Arthur y bueno... se empiezan a pelear por él. Espero les gustara, que viva el USxUK.


	2. El cuarto candidato

Ajajjajaja, no sé porque decidí seguir con esta historia hoy, pero bueno, sólo espero que les agrade :D

La discusión se había extendido un poco, el muchacho demoniaco sólo planeaba en silencio qué hacer mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa entre demente y traviesa al anglosajón, éste se sintió más extrañado que nunca, todos sacando foto tras foto mientras él estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas por toda las cosas que esos idiotas estaban diciendo.

—¡Arthur es mío, del héroe, apártense par de fenómenos, villanos estúpidos!–el normal de los Alfred's había hablado.

–Te mataría ahora pedazo de mierda imitadora de Capitán América...–gruñó el sujeto del bate.

–Yo los mataría a ambos, lastima que si lo hago todos desapareceremos...–suspiró de manera critica el sujeto pálido.

–¡Please, lárguense de una vez, mi &%#$ será lo único que penetrará ese culo inglés, él es mi doncella a salvar!–

–¿Para qué sólo penetrarlo? ¡ni siquiera sabes cómo tratarlo! ¡la clave es violarlo y follarlo hasta que grite por más!–el delincuente sonrió de manera malvada.

El tétrico Alfred de cabello azabache pestañeó con elegancia. –Estoy de acuerdo con el ogro del bate, violarlo suele ser más divertido...–la carcajada era maligna, oscura.

El inglés ponía los ojos en blanco cuando tres Estados Unidos ideaban cómo tener sexo con él, ninguno de los presentes en la junta ayudaba, sólo grababan para futuras generaciones o joder al pobre británico luego. Y mientras esos tres seguían discutiendo para ver quien tendría el prestigiado lugar algo llegó a halagar al inglés, a cortejarlo y a mimarlo, algo que ese trío de inútiles no hacía por las ansías de ganar.

–¿Aceptaría ser mi Reina, oh hermoso joven de cautivantes ojos esmeralda?–y los tres Alfred voltearon a ver aquel ser que se insinuaba a Inglaterra.

El mayor estaba algo impresionado, pero su sonrojo hacía intuir a los Alfred que no estaba tan molesto por la elegante declaración, el cortejo, digno de un Rey. Sí, el cuarto Alfred había llegado, quizás la mayor competencia, dulce, decidido, de la realeza, un chico que vestía con un traje de predominante color azul y que tenía el signo de picas en parte de su traje además de llevar un extraño reloj.

–¿Y... aceptaría ser mi más perfecta Reina?–

Y cuando el inglés iba a contestar, los tres Alfred se abalanzaron contra el maldito cuarto, traído desde el mundo de las cartas. Y así empezaba de nuevo el conflicto, pero sólo uno se quedaría con el anglosajón y todos tenían su propia forma de conquistarlo costara lo que costara lo harían, obtendrían el titulo de Estados Unidos y a Inglaterra con ello.

**N.A:** Espero que les gustara, aquí una pequeña continuación, quizás narre más de lo que pasó con este revoltijo de candidatos a Estados Unidos, quizás :3


	3. Empieza la competencia

Otro capi de este fic que actualizo de vez en cuando y que puedo dejar botado en cualquier momento la verdad xD, pero por ahora no pasará :3

os tres Alfred miraban al "favorito" con odio, vaya mierda de tipo, en realidad no lo era, les daba rabia a cada uno que ese tipo de lenguaje extrañamente medieval estuviera más cerca de salir con Inglaterra que todos ellos juntos, a todos los americanos los echaron finalmente de la junta y los cuatro Alfred estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de cristal en la casa del oficial Estados Unidos, sin hablarse, sólo mirarse feo.

El demonio guardaba silencio mientras se deslizaba hasta su boca con elegancia un suave líquido carmín, por el bien de la sanidad mental de todos los presentes quisieron pensar que era vino aunque no oliera así, tampoco era un vampiro el sujeto ¿verdad?

–Queridos yo, en serio, esto es estúpido, yo amo a Inglaterra por más de doscientos años... ¿por qué no se largan a sus psicópatas mundos fuera de mis heroicas tierras?–

El demonio incrustó una gélida mirada sobre el americano, el delincuente solo lo mandó a la mierda y por último el "principito gay" estaba anotando ciertas cartas. Nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, estaba que les tiraba a cada uno alguna lámpara o las camas de huéspedes.

–¿Y si llegamos a un trato con Inglaterra?–intentó nuevamente el Alfred normal, casi está a punto de entrar en pánico y correr a decirle a Arthur lo mucho que le gusta antes de que esos estúpidos decidieran matarse el uno al otro.

Los tres levantaron la vista.

–Escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir de mi futura y hermosa Reina, sé que nos bendecirá todo este extraño reino, junto a él... yo seré por siempre feliz.–

El demonio apretó la copa contra sus labios de manera molesta. El delincuente hizo una mueca de asco y el Alfred normal tembló un poco, eso le sonaba convincente.

–En serio ¿pueden callar al principito? me hará vomitar...–gesticuló molesto el de ojos rojizos de piel morena.

El demonio chasqueó los dedos sutilmente con cierta maldad mientras las cartas escritas que traía el Rey de Picas se iban incinerando poco a poco, su majestad afiló sus ojos y sujetó con fuerza uno de sus relojes, tenía que mantener la calma por el bien de su preciada Reina.

–Puedo volver a escribirlas... miles de cartas para mi hermoso amado, tú no sabes ni nunca sabrás de eso...–sonrió sutilmente al demonio.

El americano chilló, oh dios, ahora ese Rey estaba escribiendo cartas hermosas para su Inglaterra y ¿él? ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo él? además, el demonio sabe magia ¡es un mago como los de las Vegas! al menos el delincuente no se veía aún tan grandioso, tenía que idear un plan ahora, ya.

–Está bien, escuchen esto...–suspiró. –He llegado a una conclusión, cada uno tendrá su oportunidad para conquistar a Inglaterra.–

–Mnnggg...–gruñó el delincuente algo molesto.

–¿A mi futura Reina?–

–Inglaterra... deliciosa obsesión...–

Y por fin empezó la competencia por Inglaterra y por alcanzar el puesto de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Cada día de la semana uno de los Alfred saldría con Inglaterra, sólo un día hasta que llegaran las doce de la noche, si es que el escogido del día se pasa sólo un segundo más...la competencia para él simplemente acaba. Se eligió por un sorteo justo... tiraron papelitos a una bolsa y los sacaron, fácil. El primero, gracias a un cálculo mental casi perturbador fue el demonio, sonrió con sutileza al tener el número uno en sus manos, el segundo, era el delincuente que ni parecía muy interesado, luego, el tercero, que casi salta de la alegría era el Rey que ya fantaseaba con su hermoso cuento de hadas y cómo lo haría feliz, en cambio, el verdadero Alfred estaba tirándose al piso con melodrama, oh god, él sería el último... tenía cero posibilidad, cero, cuando llegara el turno para el tercero tendría que ir a su boda y llorar en silencio, sonaba tan patético.

–Bueno, si me disculpan caballeros, tengo asuntos que atender...–la voz salió de forma tenebrosa mientras el demonio daba una sonrisa diabólica que contenían parte de su cordura.

El héroe casi pensó que dejar a ese sujeto con su Artie es como querer que Kirkland muriera, se veía extraño y psicópata cuando reía, además de gótico frustrado. Volvió a mirar a la izquierda, el Rey volvía a empezar sus cartas, se dio contra la muralla, nunca se había sentido más derrotado que ahora.

Y en eso... el Rey le sonríe sutilmente y va hasta él, tiene algo que hablarle.

–No me harás renunciar a la mano de ese hermoso hombre otro yo... pero realmente veo que lo amas.–suspiró sutilmente. –Sólo te quiero decir, no sólo yo soy la competencia... ¿viste a ese demonio? realmente tendría cuidado de él, desde el momento que nos vio... está buscando destruirnos.–

–What?–

–Sólo digo que hay que mantener a nuestro hermoso prometido lejos de él...–

–¡Que es mío maldita sea!–

–Será un honor competir contigo por la mano de Inglaterra . –

–Oh god, eres todo lo que quiere Inglaterra...–susurró suavemente decepcionado, bajando los ojos. El héroe quizás no pudiera quedarse con su amado.

El delincuente se había ido por ciertas cosas para cuando llegara su turno. En cuanto... al ser de caballera negra...lo que decía el Rey era completamente cierto, porque a diferencia de los otros Alfred a él no lo mueve el amor, sino la obsesión.

El demonio sonrió en una pieza oscura, cerró suavemente los ojos, esto sería divertido. Inglaterra estaba en su casa, tratando de no pensar en el problema de ese día con los americanos, alzó la vista, una de sus hadas sonreía con ojos extraños, muy rojos... muy carmín, su sonrisa era destrozada y diabólica, Kirkland la escuchó algo nervioso. Sí, esa competencia realmente estaba sólo por empezar.

**N.A:** Cada uno de los Alfred tendrá su día para conquistar a nuestro Arthur, el demonio partirá... o ya empezó, luego verán que planea :3 que viva el USxUK! :D


End file.
